Riley Parker
'''Riley Louis Parker '''is the Griffin's nephew, and also the youngest Police Officer in the history of his family. His best friend, Edward Luther met when they were 12 years old, his uncle Peter Griffin almost considers him as a father figure. Riley's girlfriend, Alexandria Smith met when they were 12 years old, Riley was classified as a Junior Police Officer when he was 13. His friendsip with Brian Griffin is so strong that Riley considers Brian as a big brother or a real father. Riley is also the older brother of Dre Parker, when Riley was in Detroit in the years of when he was 11, he lived with his mother and brother during that time. Profile *Season 1: Age 12 *Season 2: Age 12 *Season 3: Age 12 *Season 4: Age 12-13 *Season 5: Age 13 *Season 6: Age 13 *Season 7: Age 13 *Season 8: Age 13 *Season 9: Age 15 *Season 10: Age 16 Favorite Things to do #Kissing Alexandria #Playing Pokemon #Making love to Alexandria #Being friendly to Brian Griffin #Listening to music #Eating Personality Riley was a hyperactive young boy at twelve years old, at age thirteen Riley has matured a little bit. After the game called ''BioShock ''was released, Riley's voice completely changed to a young boy into a young man. He is now a responsible teenager who completely is trust worthy of anything to do for. When Peter brought a Xbox 360 to win his children's love, Riley had played the Xbox 360 with a blanket in the living room, Riley's only video games were Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, BioShock and BioShock 2. Relationships Edward Lopez The two boys are best friends, they both get along alot and sometimes argue about alchemy being real or not. Dre Parker- Both Riley and Dre are brothers, it has been 3 years since they last seen each other in detroit. For old time sake, Riley called Dre "Pipsqueak Dre" after so many years. Paul Perez- Although they never liked each other, they are connected to a rivalry almost like a brotherly rivalry. Glenn Quagmire- Riley really hates Glenn for being mean to Brian, although Quagmire doesn't understand why Riley hates him more than his enemies, Riley admitted to both Brian and Glenn. Riley said that Glenn was going to be his hero and/or his step-father, Riley admitted to Brian that he is like his younger brother and a father in dog years. Riley also swore to Glenn if he touches Brian or dares to talk crap to him, he will kill him and mean't it. Appearance Riley's Appearance in Family Guy is that he has braid hair and a caramel skin color, thus making him a negro. He wears a short sleeved black jacket shirt that says TNT on the back and a white T-shirt with the words saying in japanese 神の生命の間、私は信じたいと思う(For the life of god, I want to believe) in translation. He has grown to 15 years old in the beginning of season 9, and 16 years old in the upcoming Season 10. Riley has a tattoo that says "THUG" on his upper chest, he says "the THUG tattoo on my chest says to leave my brother alone, or die trying." Family Guy: The Anime Guys Riley's appearance makes him look like Riley Freeman from the Boondocks. He wears a white Tangtop and jean pants, he is 16 years old at this series. He was in his room thinking about he and his friends should do for the summer. Relatives *Peter Griffin (Uncle) *Lois Griffin (Aunt) *Dre Parker (Brother) *Sherry Parker (Mother) *Sherry's Husband (Father, Deceased) *Brian Griffin (Best friend, "almost big brother", "father") *Stewie Griffin (Cousin) *Meg Griffin (Cousin) *Chris Griffin (Cousin) *Bertram (biological cousin, deceased) * Rosetta Mamabooboo Smith (future grandmother-in-law) *Alexandria Smith (future wife) *William Smith (future father-in-law) *Tiana Smith (future mother-in-law) *Dj Williams (Cousin) *Duron Williams (Cousin) Category:Griffin Family Category:Male Category:Characters in The Opie Show Category:Main Characters